My Dear Sweet Lillie
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR POKEMON INSURGENCE! Lillie and Mew arrive at the final Gym, desperate to get out of the Dream Realm. However, what was supposed to be an ordinary Gym battle turns out to be much more than that. What does the Gym's leader have to do with Lillie's past? Why was she targeted by the Cult of Darkrai in the first place?


**Author's Note: I played Pokémon Insurgence, and I loved it. I named my character Lillie in honor of the Sun and Moon games. This is NOT Sun and Moon!Lillie. However, this Lillie does have Lunala with her, having befriended her as a Cosmog when she was a three year old toddler.**

 **Also, one: I own nothing, and two: this contains MAJOR SPOILERS! Do NOT proceed unless you have gotten past the 8th gym!**

* * *

It was time to get the final gym badge of Torren.

Lillie and Mew made it to the back room to find Adam smiling at them. He looked so familiar... But how?

"Well dang, Lillie, you really do look older. Listen... What do you know about the First Augur?"

"Um... Not that much." Lillie replied.

"Not much, eh? I guess nobody does anymore, with all Jaern's done to censor my name out."

"What?"

"That's right, my name. I am... er, was... the First Augur."

Lillie gasped in realization. "So Jaern rewrote history and made everyone forget about you!"

"I'm not dead, although, being stuck in here, I might as well be. I guess it's story time, isn't it? This was a few years ago, back when the Torren Region was a complete mess. Despite that, life was amazing for me. I was happy, I had a family, I was a Gym Leader. I was even chosen by Hoopa, a legendary Pokémon!" He sighed, turning to the wall. "Because of that, I grew arrogant. I thought that somehow I alone could solve the problems in Torren. So when I saw one of the most respected trainers of all time... I messed up. Turns out she's part of some group of legendary, incredible trainers. They had seen the same problems I had, and I talked them into making a huge mistake."

* * *

 _Flashback:_ _Crystal Cave; three years ago_

 _"I've finally found you," Adam said, walking in. Standing there were four trainers: Steven Stone, Cynthia, the King, and a man called Suzerain. "You guys... were chosen. By Arceus. To guard the... you know. The strongest trainers throughout all of history. The Timeless. I'm such a huge fan, Steven, Cynthia. I-"_

 _"Really, Cyn?" Steven asked Cynthia. "This is the one you want to trust with the crystal? If Arceus finds-"_

 _"He's more strong-hearted than he seems, Steven," Cynthia cut him off. "I'm sure he'll make a worthy ally."_

 _Steven glared at Cynthia."You'd better be right about this..."_

 _"Adam. You know why you're here, right?"_

 _"I... yes. All the cults... all the chaos in the region... I can't stop it alone. I need your help."_

 _"And how, pray tell, did you learn about our group?" Questioned Steven._

 _"I was on Route 2, and I saw Cynthia in action-"_

 _Steven's jaw dropped."You **WHAT**?! Cynthia, for f-"_

 _"She was hidden! But I saw her Lucario Mega Evolve in order to protect a baby Riolu. Pokémon can't Mega Evolve on their own. I knew there was something fishy going on... and I found her hiding in a nearby cave. She wasn't going to say anything, but when she noticed I had Hoopa, she mentioned this... this whole thing."_

 _Steven sighed."Cynthia. We've talked about this. You have to be more careful."_

 _"Hoopa's chosen him, Steven! He's trustworthy, I know it!" Cynthia shot back._

 _Steven sighed again. "We put it to a vote. Unfortunately, the side that was for you borrowing the crystal was nearly unanimous. But Adam, you need to listen carefully. Even we don't know what the crystal is for... all we know is that Arceus wants it guarded. And if Arceus wants it guarded, then it's clearly very important. People have tried to steal it before, and you cannot let that happen."_

 _Adam scoffed at the mention of the so-called 'Giratina Cult'."You mean those weirdo Giratina-lookalike cultists? They're no threat! Not with that crystal by my side!"_

 _"They're not cultists. They're... something else. I'm not entirely sure. Fortunately, they can't just steal it from you. They'd need to defeat you first. My group has decided to lend you this crystal, against my counsel, to help you deal with the huge cult problems that Torren has. But you have to return it - you cannot let it fall into the hands of Giratina's group! You cannot lose to them. Do you understand? You cannot lose!"_

 _"I understand. I won't let you down, guys. I won't lose!"_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Adam shook his head. "I lost. I bit off more than I could chew. I thought I was undefeatable - and in a way, I kind of was. With Arceus' ancient crystal, I couldn't die or be defeated. But I learned a very important lesson that day. Never go up against somebody smarter than you. Because even invulnerability has a loophole. It was clever, I admit. Exactly one year ago, Persephone and Jaern had the bright idea of using my family against me."

He then turned to face Lillie. "To protect my daughter, I had to stop fighting. But even then - even with my not fighting back - I was still invulnerable. This was the first time that Persephone met Darkrai. She convinced it to seal me away in the dreams of my daughter. And then her Gengar used Dream Eater."

Lillie gasped. Could it be...?

"Luckily... I was able to contact my partner, Hoopa, who was still in the normal world. I had it send Mew to rescue you, and I woke you up and guided you out."

Lillie was in total shock. He was her benefactor as well! That explained why his voice was so familiar!

"I've been watching your quest. Already, you're doing so much better than I am. You've already defeated Audrey and Zenith. You're the hero of this story, not me. And it's up to you to reunite this crystal, to return it to its guardians and stop this Giratina group. They've been manipulating us since forever. I'm not sure why exactly, but they want that crystal. That entire prophecy business? That fake prophet you met again in the Infernal Base? Whatever mind abilities Zenith had? It all ties back to them. I just wish I knew more about them."

"Wait. Daughter... Dream Eater... Does this mean..."

"Yes, Lillie." Adam replied. "I'm your father."

As the memories returned, tears welled up in Lillie's eyes. Adam, the First Augur, was her father. Jaern and Persephone had taken him from her, _and_ murdered her mother. They were going to pay big time.

Lillie's knees buckled and she nearly fell to the floor, but Adam caught her, holding her as if she would disappear again. At that moment, she broke down crying. Both father and daughter sunk to their knees as they held each other close.

This was what Lillie had been waiting for ever since she escaped from the Cult of Darkrai. Even Adam had been waiting for it too. He had hoped Lillie would come to the Dream Realm someday, and here she was in his arms.

Mew hovered beside them. " _Awwwww... This is so sweet..._ "

Lillie nuzzled into her father's chest. "Dad, I'm so sorry... If I had done something... I could've gotten us out of this mess, and Mom would still be alive."

Adam kissed his daughter's forehead. "It's not your fault, Lillie. You weren't a Pokémon Trainer at the time, and even if you were, you would have been just starting out, and Persephone would have wiped you out easily. But look at you now! That Cosmog you befriended when you were a baby has become the Legendary Pokémon Lunala!"

Mew handed Lillie a handkerchief. " _Here, Lillie. Use this._ "

Lillie took the handkerchief and dried her face before blowing her nose. "Thanks, Mew."

Mew winked and used her powers to clean the handkerchief before handing it to Lillie to put in her bag. She then sat on Lillie's shoulder.

"Lillie. The only way out of the Dream Realm is with a legendary Pokémon. Unfortunately, Lunala is not strong enough yet to do so. Hoopa could have gotten me out, but I was sent here without it. Darkrai's probably forgotten about me. But you have Mew, and with an eighth badge, it'll be able to Transform to copy Hoopa's ability, Hyperspace Hole. You can get out of here. But in order to get that badge, you'll need to win it fair and square." Adam caressed his daughter's cheek. "I know it's a lot to take in... and I'm sorry for that. It's not easy to tell you all of this. I wish I could have softened it. But you have a world to save, we don't have time."

The smile returned to Lillie's face. "Right."

"This is a battle that needs to happen. It's time to begin. I hope you're ready. Father against daughter... this is the battle of the century."

Adam helped his daughter to her feet. They took their positions on the field and prepared to battle.

Lillie knew that facing her father would be overwhelming, but she had to pull through.


End file.
